Danland
Daniel-Land article to be cleaned up soon. Thanks. King Daniel I. Danland 'is a micronation that claims land in Spain. However on August 3rd, 2012 Daniel went back on MicroWikia and the Democratic States of Daniel-Land was dissolved and resurrected back to its original incarnation, the Kingdom of Daniel-Land. However on August 6th, 2012 following a chat on MicroWiki with Pete Leventis of Elefthfria, it was decided that Daniel-Land would merge with that micronation to form a new state. However as the Saxon Empire was part of the Greater European Imperial Union, both would merge with the Saxon Empire to form Daneuropa. It later became part of the Saxon Empire and Slin respectively, but then left those nations to form a new non-MicroWiki state micronation. Etymology As the Kingdom of Daniel-Land, the name Daniel-Land comes from the fictional nation of Daniel-Land, which was also created by Dancar. But on December 26, 2011 to avoid confusion with his fictional nation, it was revived as the ISDR and then Dianberg on January 27, 2012. It became "Danland" on March 4, 2012, to avoid issues with the micronation of Dian, a British micronation; and to use the "Dan" name on his micronation. On April 6, 2012 it became the United States of Daniel-Land, but a day later it went inactive (due to claiming inactive nations) and on April 8, 2012 it reverted to Danland. The Daniel-Land name returned on April 25, 2012, but it changed back to Danland again on May 8, 2012. History Kingdom of Daniel-Land See also: Dissolution of the Kingdom of Daniel-Land The monarchy was established on August 9th, 2011 and went online on August 12th, 2011. Two days later, its YouTube channel was established, but it was dissolved 14 days later. On September 7th, 2011 it went inactive. Alliances During the first era of Danland's history, Daniel-Land formed an alliance with the Kingdom of Baconia (now United Provinces) on August 19th, 2011. It was followed by an alliance with Lurk Federation on August 20th and Burkland on September 5th. Inactive days Through out the Inactive days, the micronation was revived two times, but they only survived for four days. Revival The micronation was revived on December 26th, 2011 and went online on January 30th, 2012. On February 1, 2012 a new website was launched. It was then followed by a YouTube channel. On February 19, 2012; it announced various future plans on the Dancar project, such as the launch of a new micronation called Dalinberg and an age-rating system for films and video games rated in the micronations and fictional nations. It is called the Film and Videogame Rating Board. Also that day, Dianberg applied for OAMicro membership, where the next day, he had a comment saying "Hello and Welcome!". Alliance Plans and Revivals On February 24, 2012 it formed alliances with the United Provinces and Danesland. At the moment there is no reply from those micronations yet. Future name change It was announced that the State of Dianberg would change its name to the Kingdom of Danland, soon, intorducing new conlangs to the micronation. Kingdom of Danland On March 4, 2012 the country changed its name to Danland and on March 6, it changed from a federal republic into a Absolute Monarchy. On March 9, 2012 the alliance with Burkland was renewed. On March 10, 2012 Danland joined the Online Associated Micronations, which was recognised (recognized) by the Danlandic Government on March 13, 2012, but later withdrew from the forum. On March 22, 2012 the Government announced that it would form an organisation (organization) with Danland and its allies as members and it is to be called the "United Alliance", with the forum being held on Dancar's talk page on MicroWiki. On March 27, 2012 , the Government divided Danland into regions called "oblasts". On April 2, 2012, a new website was created. Inactivity On April 4, 2012, when the king was talking about Woking being part of the Dale Republic to somebody, they argued that it was a load of rubbish (garbage) and meant that micronations were load of rubbish and were not real. This led Danland inactive for two hours. It was later extended to rest of the day or two. Return On April 5, 2012, the micronation went active again. Also a new organisation was to replace the United Alliance, calling the Organisation of Dan States (ODAS), which would introduce his fictional nations in Elsin, Danland and its allies: Burkland, Lurk Federation, the Saxon Empire and Spantorsa. United States of Daniel-Land On April 6, 2012, it was announced that the king's fictional nations on the Planet Elsin, the micronation of Danland and the defunct fantasy micronations (such as Eleytheria) would merge to be part of the United States of Daniel-Land (USDL). Inactive again On April 7, 2012 the micronation went inactive again due to disputes with the fictional nations and the micronation itself. It was due to become active again by Summer 2012, but it was pushed to April 8, 2012. On April 8, 2012 the king received messages from Sirocco and Pristinia for copying their plans and spoiling them, as well as stopping him from claiming inactive micronations. At the moment the micronation is being reorganised (reorganized) in order to make it better and to avoid spoiling the plans of Sirocco and A1. Return On April 8, 2012, the micronation returned and reverted back to Danland. Another difference is that it won't copy Sirocco's, A1's or Pristinia's plans, it will even not air Micro High, due to a controversy. It will also not claim other micronations. MicroWikia Era On April 16, 2012 Pierre d'Égtavie of Egtavia deleted the king's articles on the new MicroWiki and had plans for a wiki to compete with MicroWiki, however instead the king joined MicroWikia. The next day, Danland became a observer member of the League of Countries, while the king also joined the Micronational Allied Council, being the second member. As well a new alliance with Zalkaria (now Spanionte) had appeared. However he had discussions about the League of Countries being dictatorial and he never took membership until late April, however recently he had been removed. The Zalkarian Government had plans to give a flag to the Danlandic Government, which could become a new flag of Danland, but he then decided to use it as the Royal Flag. United States of Daniel-Land again and current status On April 25, 2012 the king wrote a new constitution on the micronation and decided to include both his fictional nations and his micronation as part of a new micronation called the United States of Daniel-Land. Unlike the previous attempt, the new attempt will NOT claim inactive or active micronations. After the constitution was wrote on the same day, the micronation became that name. On April 29, 2012 the king wrote to the Premier of Scirocco if he can have his articles on the new MicroWiki back and on the next day he had a message saying that Pierre d'Egtavie had restored it. On May 4th, 2012 the micronation went inactive for 4 days until it returned on May 8th, 2012. On May 19th, 2012 it began plans to launch an intermicronational channel broadcasted on LiveStream called DTC. On May 24th, 2012 a banknote collector began to print Danland's banknotes. Around that week it was awarded a medal from the MicroWikia micronation of San Andreas. On May 26th, 2012 it annouced the first computer program to be made in Danland, iBrowse 5.0. Possible merger or part of Utopia On May 30th, 2012 the king of Danland was looking information on Utopia, which was its ally at the time and took interest on a merger with Utopia, however this was not approved by the Emperor Karl of Utopia, because if this did happened, the Emperor would thought that he would abdicate in favour of the king of Danland being the new ruler. However, Daniel I of Danland had no plan to give up his reign nor his micronation, it was all going to be the same, although he had plan of adding the "Daniel-Land" name alongside the "Utopia" name, but another plan was to still keep the old name "Utopia". Part of Utopia On June 1st, 2012 Danland joined Utopia, but it wasn't the place he wanted to be part of in the end, so he decided to restore Daniel-Land's independence on June 15th, 2012. Democratic States of Daniel-Land On June 19th, 2012 Danland became the Democratic States of Daniel-Land and was going to be a global democratic state like Utopia. Slinky Department On June 28th, 2012 following difficulties with making a global democratic state or federation, Danland had announced to either re-join Utopia or join the Slinky Empyre. The king chose the Slinky Empyre as their choice. Then a poll was held and was a 3-3 draw. The king of Daniel-Land left micronationalism for two days until returning on July 5, 2012. Then, the Government split Danland into the Democratic States of Daniel-Land (on the west) and Danland Department (on the east). Confederation of Dansilla On July 26th, 2012; the king of Daniel-Land formed the Confederation of Dansilla and the Democratic States of Daniel-Land, became part of it. On July 30th, 2012; King Daniel I decided to leave MicroWiki and merge the MicroWiki operations of the Democratic States of Daniel-Land with the Danland Department to form the Dianberg Department. Reformation On August 3rd, 2012 Daniel B. Soares was back and reformed the Democratic States of Daniel-Land as the Kingdom of Daniel-Land. On August 6th, 2012; Emperor Pete of Elefthfria needed an idea to create a union like the States of New Canada and a more powerful nation, this was part of Project Maxima. So King Daniel I had ask him on the MicroWiki chat that Daniel-Land and Elefthfria could merge to form a new state. However, the Saxon Empire, a former ally of Daniel-Land, since it was part of the Greater European Imperial Union, it eventually become a shotgun marriage between Daniel-Land, Elefthfria and the Saxon Empire. Originally it was considered by the Canadian micronation of Grunkia to be called Danelfpire, a mix of the names Daniel-Land, Elefthfria and the Saxon Empire. However, Pete of Elefthfria wanted call it Daneuopa, which would later be spelt by the Saxon Empire as Daneuropa. The name came from the words 'Daniel-Land' and 'Europa'. This would eventually led to an end of Daniel-Land as an independent micronation. However the Daniel-Landic territory continued to claim the fictional land on Elsin, but it was no longer considered as a micronation. The physical land of Daniel-Land became West Danland, with the Slin department of Danland, being renamed East Danland. Reunification of Danland On September 12th, 2012 , Danland was reformed again merging West and East Danland. Currently the Danland Wiki will be the only wiki where people can find Danland, links have been introduced on MicroWikia on September 13th, 2012 at midday. Geography Danland occupies a bedroom on a Spanish farm. Government Danland is a Benevolent Dictatorship ruled by Daniel B. Soares. Law Danland is one of the fewest micronations in the world (along with the Republic of Awesome), to ban tobacco, as well as alcohol. Cigarettes and cigars are not allowed in Danland. Society There's is only 1 person in Danland, as of 2012 Language ''Main articles: English, Dannish English and Dannish are both the official languages. English is the most widely spoken language in Daniel-Land, whereas Dannish is more used for written sources. On March 9, 2012 Tencan (another conlang invented by dancar) was introduced, but was later abandon as an official language of Danland. Religion The official religion of Danland is Danielism, a religion founded by the ruler. Sport The national sport is Danball, a game invented in Daniel-Land. Diplomacy ''Main article: ''Ministry of Foreign Affairs (United Byzantine States) Upon the merger with Elefthfria and the Saxon Empire to form the United Byzantine States on August 6th, 2012, the micronation's diplomacy has since been recently been the diplomacy of the UBS. Culture National Symbols The national mascot was originally a hedgehog called '''Danno. However it was changed to Sonic the Hedgehog by the time the United States of Daniel-Land was proclaimed. The national sport was Danball a game invented in Daniel-Land. The national animal is the Hedgehog. The national drinks were Coke, Fanta and Water and the national foods are Pizza, Noodles, Hot Dogs and Burgers. Media The national newspaper of Danland was Dan Times Danland. TV and Radio was controlled by the Daniel-Landic Broadcasting Corporation (DLBC). A TV channel was launched on 2nd February 2012 called Danlandic Television (formerly Dianberg TV). Recently now, Danland news is in now in the Danland section of the Dan News and TV programmes for Danland are now only available as a programming block on DTC, leding the channel no longer broadcasting less than 2 minutes of micronational programming. National anthem The anthem chosen by Danland was HMS Pinafore, since it was the ruler's favourite song, however it was changed to "Musica de los Dioses" in order for the anthem to be more classical.